Tale of a Wedding
by Raggazzed12
Summary: She's expected this for years, but never knew it would happen so soon. He feels the same way. Their love is a good one, and Katara knows it as much as Aang does. Finally they are here, on their wedding day.


**A/N: So it turns out my team made it to the semi finals of the Pro-bender Circuit so here I am again! Yay! This time is interesting, on my part it took a little research because I never watched Korra so I didn't know what a wedding was like in the Avatarverse, but it didn't take much… just me watching 10 minutes of the last episode of the entire series of the Legend of Korra and not really knowing the characters but only needing the wedding information… I didn't see the ending but I mean who doesn't know it? I haven't seen the darned thing and I know what happens.**

 **The character my team chose to do (in this character's POV): Katara**

 **Task: Write about Katara and Aang's wedding from Katara's POV.**

 **Word Count: (not including author's notes) 1,597**

 **All I can say now is: KATAANG YAYYYYY! So here we go! Yay!**

The beautifully patterned dress reflected the light shining from the glass in the roof. Blue though it was, it was truly the best dress I'd ever worn, and as I stood there with my hair in the traditional curls and twists, I felt a thrill go through me that I hadn't felt since the first time Aang had told me he loved me. It was beautiful. All of it. The seats made of ice that directly reflected the sunlight, the fact that the roof was glass and the walls made of snow, the gateway at the front where I would soon be standing, the dozens and dozens of people from all nations seated in those ice seats. Each wall was decorated with the symbol of each nation: Fire, Earth, Air, and Water at the front, and with them, many guests from every nation. I breathed deeply, watching Aang do the same from his position at the front of the room.

He had asked me only a year ago but it felt like it was yesterday, and I remember his face lighting up when I had screamed "yes!" to him. Maybe this all seemed cheesy, but as I stood there trying to calm myself, I couldn't help myself. Zuko was doing the ceremony and I could see him trying to calm himself as well, though he'd done weddings before. The last one had been really just a special occasion as he said but as Fire Lord sometimes people wanted him, though he wasn't sure why. We were such close friends that he hadn't been able to refuse. Aang was looking calmer than ever but this was the Avatar I was talking about, and he's always calm. He was also about to become mine, finally, completely, mine, and I, his.

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Sokka standing there, grinning. He wasn't doing anything special, just assisting on the background stuff.

"Good luck. Also you may want to watch for the cracks in the ice. I asked a few people to put them specifically there for you." He moved quickly to the side before I could react, but I merely shook my head and faced front again.

My father came to stand next to me, his brilliant blue eyes gazing at me softly. With each breath, I felt myself become more solid and confident, regaining the confidence I had always maintained. I was only 22, maybe it was a young marriage with Aang being 20, but no one had bothered to disagree. We were too happy for that, I knew we were. Everyone else for the most part seemed to agree with this.

I walked up, the dress trailing behind me slowly like a long velvet carpet, and heard the murmurs of everyone there. Yet I only had eyes for Aang and his were shinning beautifully. His head raised proudly and his small smile letting me know it would be okay. { I've been told weddings are one's happiest days of their lives', and while I couldn't disagree, I wasn't in complete agreement. I knew there were better to come.} My father gripped my arm, but I hardly felt it. We walked right on up to the archway, and slowly he let me go. I saw an almost wistful look in his eye, but I smiled it off and looked at Aang, clasping his hands in mine. We stood for a moment, mentally telling each other it was going to be wonderful.

Zuko cleared his throat and I glanced at him to see a broad smile across his face. Then I looked back to Aang. It might've just been me, but that was the shortest wedding ceremony of my life. The moments where the Fire Lord was speaking were so brief to me I barely had time to comprehend it was time to actually accept the vows when they came.

"Do you, Aang, Avatar, of the Air Nomads, take Katara, of the Water Tribe, as your lawfully wedded wife?" Zuko said proudly and calmly, though I could tell he was enjoying this so much I didn't want to know what was going through his mind.

"I do." Aang's deep melodious tone broke through our once held silence, and I smiled, positive I was blushing.

"And do you, Katara of the Water Tribe, daughter of Hakoda, take Aang, Avatar, of the Air Nomads, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." And I meant it.

"You may kiss the bride." He said this lightly.

I found myself attached to Aang so suddenly I hardly had time to catch a breath before I kissed him tightly. Happiness engulfed my mind and I grabbed him around the waist tighter, then we broke apart after a minute or two when cheers and shouts sounded around us. He still held me around the waist and I looked affectionately up at him, dazzled all the more by his gracious movements as we moved forwards slightly. I suddenly realized I was above the ground, being propelled by the swirling air below our feet. I laughed with glee as we floated forwards.

"You really held it together there." He whispered affectionately in my ear, brushing his lips against my cheek lightly.

"Same goes for you." I murmered, throwing an arm around his shoulder, "We might have to get to the ground before people start begging for us to get down."

"We'll just get out of the hall first." He blew hard and we shot out of the room, I laughed all the way.

Landing on the frozen ground outside, I pressed my lips against him once more and then we walked towards the small building the reception would be in. Aang grabbed my hand in his and swung them back and forth as we walked, stepping in time with one another. I ignored the fact that the dress was rubbing against all sorts of ice and snow now. Aang was wearing one of his robes but it wasn't long enough to hit the ground. Entering into the building we nodded to the people rushing about the tables, trying to set them before people came in.

"Finally. We'll get some alone time tonight." He said quietly, and I nodded, smiling.

Suddenly he dragged me into a seat and pushed me down into it, then sat down in the one next to me; both were at the head of the table. We continued to stare at each other and play with one another's fingers in our clasped hands on the table, like small children. Aang's stormy gray eyes were brilliantly colored now, just as bright as they had ever been. I was proud, proud to have him in my care now and me in his. But this may all seem just ranting to one who's never experienced this before, or hasn't yet, and to truly be honest, if it were me listening to the tale of a woman's love and her wedding experience I might feel like it gets cheesy at times.

Yet the truth of it all hit me later on as we sat laughing and joking at the table. I took one look over at Aang and it hit me straight in the head, figuratively of course, not literally. I was married to the Avatar, the one who's destiny was to save the world, and while it may seem like now at the moment he had done all he could, there would always be more. Quite possibly I always knew this and just wasn't aware of it completely, but I hadn't really imagined it being this real. He still had cleaning up in the world to do and I was going to have to live with this for the rest of my life. We'd go places, travel, I'd help, sure, but it would be hard when I had to let him go and do what he needed to when I had no option but to stay home.

Therefore when I looked over at Aang, he met my eyes too as if we'd both realized the same thing at once. I smiled, though, to let him know I was there for him. It was something I could promise him because we both knew I would stay as true to it as he would.

"You do understand that…?" He rubbed my hand nervously.

"Yes." I said this as reassuringly as I could, though to tell the truth, butterflies were floating around in my stomach.

"Good." He whispered softly and I replied with a smile. In a mere moment we were interrupted by someone who wasn't new to that tactic.

"Hey Katara, could you waterbend that wine into my mouth?" Sokka shouted from his seat across and down a little ways. I turned to stare at him, laughing uncontrollably. He was grinning as wide as he could.

"Oh, alright, but if I miss and it goes all over you it's your fault." I smiled, still laughing.

I raised my hand and pulled the wine out of the cup in front of Sokka, while he held his mouth open ready for it. I dropped it all in with such a splash he fell out of his chair, and promptly so did my husband out of laughter. In fact Aang was laughing so much, he was rolling around the floor practically crying. I laughed along with him. We were whole now, we were together, forever. Nothing would separate us. Sure, it may seem cheesy. But life would prove that neither of us would let the other go easily at all.

 **A/N: Remind me never to end in rhyme again … well that was fun. And different. I hope you enjoyed it! The waterbending-wine-into-someone's-mouth idea was something I got from a fanfic that actually had nothing to do with Avatar but it was a great idea and I just knew I had to use it. Thank you for reading and please, review, review, review!**


End file.
